1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image taking system such as a digital still camera with a self-timer function or an automatic photographing function.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been put into practice a digital camera and a digital video camera having a self-timer function which actually takes an image of an object predetermined times after depression of a shutter release button or an automatic photographing function which actually takes an image of an object at an arbitrary timing. For example, an image taking system, where photographing is carried out at a desired timing without affected by the self-timer by starting or terminating the photographing, when after a desired part is designated on an through image, the desired part changes (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-196934), and an automatic image taking system where a human to be photographed is detected in the image input into the camera, whether the photographed state is good or bad is determined from the position of the human to be photographed, and the photographing is carried out when the photographed state is good, whereby a picture free from unnatural loss of a part of the face or the body of the human to be photographed (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-003852), have been proposed.
On the other hand, in an image taking system such as a digital camera, there has been done AE processing, where exposure conditions are determined according to a detected predetermined object body by detecting the predetermined object body in a through image or a pre-image taken in response to semi-depression of the shutter release button, or AF processing where a focusing position (a position in which the camera is in focus) is determined according to a detected predetermined object body by detecting the predetermined object body in a through image or a pre-image taken in response to semi-depression of the shutter release button. However, when photographing is done by the use of the self-timer function or the automatic photographing function, since there is a time interval between the time when the shutter release button is full-depressed, i.e., when instruction to start photographing is done, and the time when a running exposure is started, i.e., when a running photographing is started, for instance, when the photographing is carried out with the human to be photographed employed as the object body, the conditions of the object body can change whereby the brightness of the object body and/or imaging position can be shifted.